Wario Waft
|caption = Wario using the fully charged Wario Waft. |universe = ''Wario'' |user = |effect = Wario or Wario-Man releases a fart that can be charged over time to be more powerful, ranging from a small waft to a large explosion. }} Wario Waft ( ) is 's and Wario-Man’s down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Wario turns around and releases a fart. The fart automatically builds up power for as long as the move is not used, with the move's strength depending on the charge, and it resets after each use. The charge is indicated by clouds of gas that appear from Wario, and the charge can be kept between stocks. With little to no charge, the fart released is very small, and Wario makes an embarrassed laugh afterwards. Opponents hit by this stage on the ground will be stunned for about one second, while opponents hit in the air will simply tumble downward. Unlike the other charge stages, this stage is high in both startup and ending lag and has a very small hitbox, making it risky to use overall. After about thirty-five seconds of charging, the green clouds of gas will begin to release from Wario in a transparent state. Using the move at this stage will unleash a bigger fart that reaches a small distance outward on each side and sends Wario upwards a small amount. Opponents hit by it will be dealt 17% damage with decent knockback. After about another thirty-five seconds of charging, the clouds come out at a faster rate. Using the move at this stage will unleash an even bigger fart that reaches a larger range out on each side and sends Wario higher upward. Opponents hit by it will be dealt 21% damage with strong knockback. If about fifty more seconds pass without the move being used, the clouds will eventually become less transparent and come out faster, marking the maximum charge. Using the move at this stage will unleash a massive explosion that reaches a larger range out on each side and rockets Wario upward. Opponents hit by it will be dealt 27% damage with very strong knockback, able to be a one-hit KO if used near ledges on small stages. It takes approximately 2 minutes for the move to fully charge, with the fully charged Waft having very few startup frames, making it one of the fastest (if not the fastest) KO moves in the game. As the later stages of the move also send Wario upwards, it can also be used for recovering if in dire situations. Origin The move is mostly based on Wario's scatological personality and his love of toilet humor, prominently shown in his promotional material and manuals for his game series, mostly in the Japanese market. The move as a whole is based on the WarioWare: Smooth Moves microgame, "He Who Smelt It...", where the player clears green gas out of the air by waving the Wii Remote side-to-Side to reveal that the gas came from Wario farting. In Mario Strikers Charged (released a year before Super Smash Bros. Brawl) his Super Ability is Gas Mask!, in which he continuously farts, leaving behind a trail of green gas that flips the controls of anyone who passes through it. When the gas comes into contact with fire, it will cause a detonation, though this was after the trailer for Brawl, where the Wario Waft had debuted, had been released. Gallery Screenshots Wario Waft Start.png|Wario about to use the Wario Waft on Emerald Cave. Wario Waft Uncharged.png|Wario using the uncharged Wario Waft. Wario Waft He He.png|Wario after using the uncharged Wario Waft. Wario Waft Charge 1.png|Wario holding the Wario Waft's first charge. Wario Waft Unleash 1.png|Wario releasing the Wario Waft's first charge. Wario Waft Charge 2.png|Wario holding the Wario Waft's second charge. Wario Waft Unleash 2.png|Wario releasing the Wario Waft's second charge. Wario Waft Charge 3.png|Wario holding the Wario Waft's third charge. Wario Waft Unleash Jump 3.png|Wario releasing the Wario Waft's third charge. Early designs Wariowaft.png|Wario Waft's early design. WarioWaft4.png|Wario about to use Wario Waft. WarioWaft5.png|The effect of an uncharged Wario Waft. WarioWaft1.png|Wario using a low-charged Wario Waft. Half Charged Wario Waft.png|Wario using a half-charged Wario Waft. WarioWaft3.png|Wario using a fully charged Wario Waft. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Wario universe